In gas turbine engines, fuel carrying members such as internal fuel manifold assemblies are generally located in a substantially hot environment, and as such must protect the fuel being carried therein from the excessive heat of that environment. Heat shields are generally used to reduce the convective heat transfer from the hot environment to the fuel carrying members.
Such heat shields are typically attached to the corresponding fuel carrying member through welded joints. However, the difference in temperature between the heat shield and corresponding fuel carrying member usually causes a substantial thermal expansion difference therebetween, which creates stresses at and/or near the welded joints. These stresses are particularly high at the ends of each of the welded joints, where the discontinuity created by the joint end creates a stress concentration, leading to the formation and propagation of cracks in the heat shield.
Accordingly, improvements are desirable.